He'll never love me
by Verbally Inescapable
Summary: England tells France how absurd America of all nations would go out with him... not knowing that across the room, America vents to Japan about how England would never love a child like him. They talk, they confess, they kiss... and do get caught on tape by Hungary and the gang. USUK, rated T for paranoia, genre: FLUFF. written by KyoshiWarrior and Verbally Inescapable


_**"He'll never love me…"**_

**Written by _KyoshiWarrior_ and _Verbally Inescapable_**

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just ask him out?" France asked, amused. England snapped out of his trance and stared at France, with an 'are-you-serious-right-now' expression on his face.<p>

It was early October and the air was chilly, parks glowing with the fiery colors of the Autumn weather, but the nations were in the conference room, not even holding a meeting -they had given up on that- instead having a lovely chat with each other. England, meanwhile, had taken to gazing almost longingly over at America, when he was interrupted by some sort of Frog Prince.

"Why the bloody hell would America go out with me?" England hissed, "I'm old and stuffy and I can't even cook; he declared his independence from me ages ago and mustn't want anything to do with me. . . while he's sitting over there with his golden hair and beautiful eyes, being the charismatic git that he is! I could never deserve him."

France rolled his eyes. Lucky for them, they were sitting a ways away from the other nations, so no one could overhear them, "You silly little British man! When you aren't around, you're all he talks about, at least openly. I don't know why when the fabulous moi is right here but he still does, despite your long list of flaws! You should trust me, I am the country of love."

England groaned. "Stop being so full of yourself bloody frog! Y-" England's eyes widened as he processed what France had said. "He likes me too? But why? If he is interested, what does he see in me?"

England frowned at his feet, "If he wants someone, why not someone who's "awesome" like Japan? He may pay a lot of attention to me but… he continuously calls me weird nicknames…"

France lunged forward, "But of course he likes you Angleterre!" as England flinched, France slowly relaxed back to his original position, flipping his hair in the process. "Besides, he could never be with Japan, he couldn't handle all of his physical contact."

"Can't you see those nicknames are in a caring manner?" France shook his head, "At least he doesn't call you rude names like Francy-pants or Frenchie-face."

England started choking on the scone he'd been previously eating. France quickly acted and hit England on the back several times. "Sacre bleu Angleterre! Are you alright?!"

England cleared his throat, "Physical contact? Ah, uh…" England paused for a moment, thinking, "really though… what kind of names are 'Iggy' and 'Artie'?" he looked down again, the sullen look returning, "However nice it is that he's paying enough attention to me, why give me nicknames like that?" he muttered.

France facepalmed. "How pessimistic are you? Can't you just accept the fact that everything is out of l'amour? The names are ways to show affection!"

Across the room -at the head of the table and away from other nations- America and Japan were having a very similar conversation.

"But why would he like me?" America started listing things off on his fingers while Japan sat by, listening to him vent, "I'm childish, a glutton, oblivious, and a git according to him anyways, he goes against all my ideas and I don't know why!"

"He critiques my actions in bad ways and calls me immature…" America sighed and hung his head, "He's laying back over there with Frog-face where I can see his green eyes, and the thing that hurts is knowing that I'll never have them looking at me and me only. He'll never like a child like me…"

Japan sighed, "Hai. It's true that you are quite childish America-san, but England-san does seem to care for you a lot."

America looked up at Japan with a curious expression on his face, "Isn't that what friends do? Care for each other? England's like a mother hen anyway, he likes to take care of and look after others and… he does scold me quite a bit…" America chuckled, "hey, Japan… didn't you say something about 'tsunderes'?"

Japan visibly perked up, "Oh, yes, England-san is definitely a tsundere; he acts mean and angry but he actually likes you. That is why he is always yelling at you."

America's eyes widened a little, and his face flushed slightly, "He likes me? A-as in…"

Japan realized America wasn't going to continue anytime soon, so he nodded.

America froze for a few seconds. "I-is that why… he never agrees with me?" America said slowly, mind still processing its newest revelation, "To try to hide that he sort of… admires them? Does he even actually like my ideas? Does he think they're creative? He criticizes them by calling them childish and impossible…"

America pondered for a while. He had never had to think very much about anything, because he could always patch up his mistakes or laugh them off, but those solutions wouldn't work here. If England denied him, he couldn't patch it up or laugh it off, because America knew -_just knew_- that nothing could fill the hole that the rejection would leave.

"I personally think he enjoys that."

America jumped from the interruption, Japan continued, "That you always think creatively and outside the box. Like many tsunderes, he is difficult to understand, but ever since that Christmas-"

"_That_ Christmas?" America interrupted, "The one where the Santas went missing?"

Japan nodded, "Ever since that Christmas, it's been obvious how he feels for you -same for you, in all honesty- yet both of you are too naïve and oblivious to see how the other feels."

Japan sighed, oh how painful it really was, watching his two best friends suffer the feeling of unrequited love, when in actual fact the feeling was mutual -being a yaoi fanboy didn't help his case either. "I think you need to go talk to him."

America flinched, but quickly covered it up with a boisterous laugh. 'Effective, but obviously fake', Japan noted. "Dude he's all the way across the room with France! I don't wanna interrupt them!"

"That's never stopped you before."

Japan had said the words without thinking, and America was completely paralyzed, face red and all.

America sighed and grinned softly "I-it never has… has it?"

He got up from his seat with the soft expression on his face, causing all the nations to suddenly trail off from their conversations.

"He talks ab-ah?" France and England's conversation stilled too.

Canada was the first to whisper. "What's America doing? Is he-"

Canada cut himself off. He recognized the expression and posture all too well. The soft smile, the shade of blue in his eyes, the light tinge of pink on his cheeks; this was how he looked when he vented to Canada about a certain green-eyed nation, England.

"What? What is it?" Cuba murmured to Canada. Canada, already completely engaged in the scene before him, could only shush him before directing all attention back to the cheesy romance movie he had been waiting for ever since America had first come to him. Where's the popcorn when you need some?

Germany, meanwhile, looked rather relieved. "Finally, someone is going to speak! Thanks for being responsible for a change!"

"Ha ha…" America rubbed the back of his head, a habit that often appeared when he was nervous, "actually, England, I need to talk to you…"

Germany groaned.

England grabbed France by the shoulders and started shaking him "My word, he's heard us! Now he's going to confront me for being creepy or something!"

France pried England's claws off his shoulders and sighed. "And you say America's an idiot!" France let go of England's shaking hands and pushed him toward America instead.

"I-I um," England cleared his throat, "okay."

"W-Why are _you_ so nervous?" America chucked, trying to lighten the mood, "Look, l-let's go somewhere quieter."

America took England by the wrist and started to half-lead-half-drag him out of the room. But, oblivious to America, half the room was staring at the contact and England's rather flushed face.

Hungary leapt from her chair and trotted excitedly over to Japan, "You set up the cameras, right?" she hissed into his ear. Japan nodded once.

_Hetalia~!_

England had managed to pry America's hand off his arm and instead walk alongside him to the end of the hall outside the conference room. They stopped at the end of the hall, with England almost leaning against the wall and America standing directly in front of him; it was quite unnerving really.

"W-w-what's this about, did you say?" England stuttered far more than he would have liked, he mentally slapped himself for that one, it probably wasn't even that bad! Just a regular, good, old talk. Nothing serious, nothi-

"England?"

England flinched, startled from his thoughts, "Ah, sorry, what was that?"

America blinked. "I hadn't started yet."

"O-oh."

America started rubbing the back of his neck again, England knew then that this wasn't going to be a 'regular, good, old talk'. "Me and Japan were talking, and… do you… like… some of the things I do? Like… like my ideas…"

England could see America blushing, and England didn't know how or why -ok, he did know why- he realized that the blush on the American only made him more endearing.

"I-I-… what about you?" England blurted out. "Why do you really call me those names?"

America stared at him, a quizzical expression on his face, before it softened slightly, "Why are you so defensive?"

England's eyebrow twitched "I am no-."

"I call you those names because they are something I alone get to call you," America interrupted the guaranteed stream of excuses. "no one else calls you Iggy or Artie, do they? As for Eyebrows…"

"What kind of name is that?" England snorted.

America leaned in closer, causing the Englishman to blush, "Well, every time I write the word, no matter how focused I am, I start to think of you again."

At that point, both their thoughts were whirling, England could hardly talk, his mind full of the many confession scenes he thought up and how none were ever as good as this one, America however…

America saw England trying his best to choke out words and his mind instantly tried to think of ways to backpedal, although, it wasn't working out as his mind was full of "OH GOD WHAT NOW NO NO NO WHAT NOW" but even so, it all stopped when England spoke again.

"As for me…" England tried, the water was warm, but… "I do… like your ideas. They kind of remind me of when you were younger, and, they lighten me up, they're very amusing to listen to, but the ideas are still silly, I can't see how most of them would work!" England blushed, never before and never again would he say something so sentimental when he could reply with five words minimum.

America couldn't stop the goofy grin he had on his face while watching England's display, "Japan's right, you are quite the tsundere!"

"What the bloody hell is a tsundere?"

"Someone like you or Romano I guess," America shrugged "don't make me explain it."

England refused to reply with an 'ok' to that last comment, and even though they said nothing for more than a minute he refused to whisper an 'awkward…' and was very happy that America didn't either.

After waiting for a while, the tension got to him. "… What now…?"

America flashed him a teasing face. Damn that face. "The mighty British Empire hasn't figured it out yet?"

England frowned "Huh?"

"I love you."

The words were said so calmly and natural that England swore he had been practicing, the tone didn't seem any different to that of a 'you're welcome' or a 'here you are' but the difference was the words. The words meant everything. And now he had to reply.

"I-I… I love you too…"

The two nations could neither remember nor forget the thoughts running through their head and the actions their minds commanded them to make, but the first kiss was something special. The sound of England falling lightly into the wall only showed that.

Hungary hadn't been exercising her ears for nothing either. "Did you hear that?" She commented.

Japan's eyes widened, and he tried to suppress the smile tugging at his lips, Taiwan on the other hand, grinned, and looked at Hungary for her reaction.

Hungary got up with a smirk on her face and decided to speak up now. "Let's continue the meeting, they won't be back for a while…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, people of the globe who happen to speak English and be interested in USUK fluff! (what?)<strong>

**My first story, um, oneshot, was done alongside _KyoshiWarrior_, she's in my 'Favorite Authors' if you're interested in her work (and let's be serious, her work is given 5 stars by me)**

**I do not have much to say... well, thank you for taking about... 5 minutes out of your life to read this, probably worth it, but I'll see you around! See you!**


End file.
